The last slice of cake (a ninjago fanfic)
by ninjagoiscool
Summary: Ninjago fanfic.I do not own lego ninjago just the plot i made up. The ninja sit peacefully in the has been a while since they had gotten back from Master Chen's w all that is behind them.But a new evil has ke it always does.Who knew that a simple squabble could end up being the ninja's biggest mission yet?
1. chapter 1

**A/N** **Hi!** **Ninjagoiscool here but you guys can call me** **Amelia.This is a fanfic i published a few years ago on wattpad which you can find** **under my username.** **I do not own Ninjago but plot is mine.Enjoy!!!**

Jay's POV

It was a normal morning.As normal as any morning can get when you live with 5 friends and a sister with a grumpy sensei on a flying ship.What could go wrong?I was sitting at the table,stirring my cereal but I left it as the shouting started to get louder.I walked and peeked round the door to the other room where everyone

was already sitting,Zane was making lunch but came behind me now because of the unusual arguing.I woke up slightly...maybe a few hours after everyone else.It was the weekend after all,and I may or may not have stayed up till way after midnight and I may or may not have caused an explosion which may or may not have disturbed everyone.Maybe.

Back to the arguing.Well,of course Kai yells.A lot.But this time it was different.It was Lloyd and Cole.Now Lloyd doesn't usually bother to talk back as he has been trying really hard to keep the team together,eversince we returned back from Chen's island.Cole on the other hand also tries to keep the peace.But Cole hasn't been out of the Bounty for ages since he sprained his ankle which was now mostly healed so was cooped up for a while with Zane who I may have tried to update and broke him.He has been mending himself for weeks,as it has been hard to find the right parts because of his unique programming.This meant that only three of us have been out protecting Ninjago.I think the enemies realised that for they have been attacking without a break for days.Just over a month.Kai,Lloyd,Nya and I have been doing our best to keep Ninjago safe but most nights we kept getting telephone calls and Lloyd insists on going most of the time.Kai persuades him to stay but usually it never works.He has been getting very little sleep.

I listened as Cole shouted.

"THATS MY CAKE!" Cole yelled,reaching for the final slice ,that stood alone on the table.

"No i want it,"Lloyd shouted,pushing Cole back. I looked at them and laughed, I wanted the cake so badly but this was worth watching. I saw Kai whisper to Zane who called over his falcon.Ready to video this I hope!

"You ate the rest of the cake,I want some!" Cole accused Lloyd pushing him to the floor.Not at full strenghth of course,that would probably make Lloyd go through the floor,through the other level and if there was land below the Bounty through that too into a cave most likely.Wow..that's shocking,I thought grinning at my joke.Kai gave me a weird look and Zane started rambling on about probability.Yep.My family.

Zane's POV

"My scanners inform me that the probability of Lloyd eating the other part of the cake is 2% chance as he was out all night fighting some rogue nindroids that had set fire to the town hall while most of us were asleep." I calculated while PIXAL ran all the scenarios.

'The green ninja never let's evil get away whilst the great cake..I mean earth ninja snores through it all" Lloyd boasts,hands on his waist, for a reason I am unsure of Cole yelled and charged at him.

However,Lloyd smirking and Kai and Jay laughing dodged out of the way.Cole went through the wall at full speed ramming his fist through the wall. I ran over to help him whilst the others bursted with laughter.

"At least Zane has sense" he started,I was worried at why no one cared.Jay went up behind me and tuned up my circuits.

"Just a little bit there,move that thingy over here...oooh here is the problem..ha!" he chattered and then punched his fist in the air.He flipped my funny switch on.My mind went blank and then I stood and realised the joke...

Kai's POV

Omg! I thought l,clutching my side.Jay just turned on his funny switch and changed something else.Jay had tears in his eyes and Lloyd was hiding behind the sofa,laughing too. "Hahahaha!. Aye.Thou joke is good" "Jay that is hilarious but can you help me!"Cole

said,sarcastically. Lloyd jumped upon the table and started teasing Cole. "The cake ninja can't get out to get his cake! The great green ninja shall get it!"he stuck out his tongue and Cole's face turned red in anger.Lloyd continued dancing whilst Zane fixed his voice...

Cole's POV

That's it!I thought.A joke is a joke but this is just plain rude.My thoughts were buzzing .I pulled my arm out of the wall using my awesome strength. "THAT IS MY ...CAKE!" I shouted,punching the table and cracking it.Lloyd fell through and lay under the mess.I secretly kicked him on the head just for good measure.Ha!I thought.So much for the green goblin...ninja...

Lloyd's POV

My head felt like a cracked egg.I stood up and stared at him.Cole doesn't usually act like this..unless he is really,really angry!I better just calm him down and give him the cake.Candy tastes nicer anyway. "Hey Cole.." I trailed off. A tiny part of me heart wanted to have the cake,to prove myself and to show them that I was better than the child I was before.I replied his glare,"this ends now".


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai's** **POV**  
What was Lloyd thinking?What was Cole thinking?Lloyd ducked as Cole punched just above him then kicked his leg out so he tripped.I ran at them but slipped on a bannana peel.

"How did the bannan peel get here?"I yelled over the racket.  
Zane was trying to get over to the fighters but he had to dodge a chair leg which then hit his then began fixing it.  
"Well,you see Cole was complaining about there being no cake so I was going to get some popcorn to watch but then Zane was in the kitchen and told me he fed all the popcorn to his falcon.I got mad and Zane gave me a bannan to calm me down so I came back and found everyone getting mad too.I then slipped on the carpet and probably dropped it so that's how you are there."Jay chattered,peering down at me.  
"Then why is it blue?"I asked,getting up.  
How is it actually blue?  
"Well I found out that on the tenth July of every leap year,these magical bananas..appear and...float into shops...and...and..."he stuttered.  
It was a prank.A dumb prank.  
"It was a prank,Kai and you fell for it,"Zane grinned.  
Jay began laughing and so did Nya who was passing by.  
Just then a wooden plank flew through the air,going for my sister but she sighed and ducked under it.  
"I should be going then,Kai don't feel so down,"she said and waltzed off.  
Zane ran into the fight with Jay to try and prevent it but Cole easily pushed Jay out the way and Lloyd kicked Zane on his thing he is made of metal.  
"Ow,Zane!"  
"Sorry."  
"What are you guys trying to do?"  
"Get out of the way,Jay!"  
The fight continued.

 **Jay's** POV  
Cole's eyes flashed red as he charged at Lloyd but he just stood in shock."Lloyd!" I shouted and he snapped back into he didn't move and I could guess he was scared of fighting slammed into him hard and Lloyd rolled right up to the continued running and he made a huge hole in the wall and the next second he was hanging outside,clinging to the ledge.I went over to help him but he grabbed onto Lloyd's foot.I swear I heard him growl "You are coming with me" and Lloyd started sliding along the ,they are going to both go,Cole has an iron grip.I thought as I remembered the time where I tried to climb a cliff face and he just held onto me and pulled me up. "Guys!"Zane sprinted over and tried to keep him on the ship with Kai nowhere to be found. "I'll go get sensei or Nya." I reassured them with fake hope as I knew deep down I would return to late.

 **Lloyd's** **POV**  
I winced in pain as my leg throbbed with the weight it was holding and my ankle hurt with his rough clinged onto my hand as he tried to heave me up but not even a nindroid could pull us up,he knew the scenarios and all that but he continued to try.I looked down at my monster-like friend then at the ninja android above. "Zane,let go of will just end up going down too"I saw Kai in the back of the room trying to help. I knew my friends well so I knew they would never let go as we slipped down further."I will try and get back to you" Zane nodded and injected my arm with some liquid. Ow!Thanks for the goodbye present as I forced his hand open and tumbled outside.

 **kai's pov**  
I ran over to the hole,  
dragging a rope behind just stood there,shaking his head at me.I looks over to see two tiny specks and then I turned to the nindroid.

"Why didn't you help them?You let THEM FALL!WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"I shouted.

"It was impossible to save I had gone after it would be almost certain will make his elemental dragon and save Col..."Zane blabbered on and on.I felt like melting his tin 't he realise our friends had just thoughts were buzzing in a whir but I caught the end of his speech.

"the best thing to do in a crisis like this is to inform Sensei." he left the room and I trailed after him. More like the worst thing to sensei that his only nephew and the leader of the team fell hundreds of feet into a no!I realised that was no ordinary swamp...

 **Sensei** **Wu's** **POV**  
I sat alone drinking a cup of orange though not as nice as a good cup of tea.I thought letting my mind relax and my body a storm burst through the door blowing my hat storm was no other than the master of lightening talking nonsense and stumbling towards me.I didn't understand one bit so I whacked him on the head with my staff and he snapped into silence.  
"Ok Jay I want you to explain what happened in no more than 10 words"I told him which instantly got him was not an easy thing to do as this was the most talkative ninja ever known...

 **Jay's** **POV**  
10 is almost as I am great at poetry,art,science,inventing,maths.."Quick tell me" Sensei inturupted my answer popped into my head and I blurted it out before I could count.

"Cole and Lloyd fell out of hole into a swamp below." !

"There is no time for smiling we must hurry and Jay that was 11!"


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13ec7c6daf39715e4451a163d760829c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nya's/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /phew!I let out a deep breath as Sensei arrived and Jay followed after they would make sense of this story Kai and Zane have told keeps going on and on about how he should have helped although by the sounds of things he couldn't have made it better but just worse and Zane reassures him in his nindrois way of telling him the probability and fractions of this was doing my head in!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I looked to jay for him to tell me this was a joke but he just shook his was going to be a long day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3072c1962ec68f251b45f24ea5e5497e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zane's/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I already told Kai many times the odds of them being alive but Kai being Kai let it go through one ear and out the other. "Greeting Sensei and Jay.I have good news to report."everyone turned and stared at me except Kai who was still muttering to himself hopelessly. "Listen to Zane,Kai"he hit him on the head with his staff and Kai looked up finally."Before Lloyd pried my hand open I injected him with a substance which has a tracker installed in it and also an antidote which will help fight of any minor diseases in the swamp below and help heal may be vital to his survival but I regret that I did not do the same to Cole."I finished my speech and everyone stared at me except Sensei who was drinking his usual 9pm tea and Jay who was fixing a they not see the simple logic? "Basically what Zane is trying to say is that he put a tracker on Lloyd so he will come up on our screen but as this invention was newly made by me it hasn't been perfected so it may result in side affects and the tracker could go of in a fee days if it loses battery."Kai just whispered to Nya which I could pick up with my Sound Radar but I decided not to pry in sibling business. "Luckily Cole volunteered to be my first subject so he has the liquid called antidote X in him but not the same as Lloyd's nearly perfected one"Jay piped up.I am glad to know that we will be able to find them but what I didn't tell them is by my analysis that if they are injured really badly on the arm with the tracker they will need major medical attention or the results will be catastrophic.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448ddb48ba37a73a751a5e4c8a6935f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sensei/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wu/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span/spanIt's time I tell you a little more about this swamp."I getured to them to follow me and they safe nephew,be safe ninja I thought.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3118ccc2da6c5b1921212e9627a22f4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cole's/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /One moment you are squabbling over a cake and the next you are hurtling towards the ground at a a normal day in Ninjago... I don't really remember much until this point but my heart feels different,as if darkness is eating it away. "Cole!" I looked up to see a certain green ninja needing help."Use your elemental dragon!"I told always works,fine only,98% of the time but I'll leave that stuff to Zane. Lloyd you better hurry I thought as the ground got closer."I..I can't." Hooray!This is one of those 2% chance problems. "Concentrate. You have to so something.I don't think rock will be a nice landing!" My elemental power won't work from so far and even if it did,the mud is not so soft when you crash into it at a neck-breaking speed.I looks up to see Lloyd with his eyes tightly he is concentrating.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4199446176b883c78d3475382b0cf6a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lloyd's POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My leg is shouting in pain.I am falling towards a swamp far away from my there is an evil Cole below me who i think has become I am not supposed to be scared!../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ac22f1db11ffece2216de4ef712303"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~FLASHBACK~/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""control your fear"my father said as we were falling towards Chen's island./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="967e4eb41c69db8588207912bf2b642d"That was actually a similar my fear.I squeezed my eyes shut on the I was to scared and the rocks below were coming up really fast.I realised Cole was making them higher to make the impact a little smaller.I looked towards him to see his face in on, are the green my mind kept drifting back to the coldness in Cole's eyes as he had delibrately tried to hurt me.10m.9m.8m.A sudden rush of energy went through me as I did something I never thought I would./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Cole's POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I prepared for the worst and all I could think about is how bad it is i will never taste cake again..My eyes are closed,and as we hit the ground it is suprisingly cold and smooth.I peek to see I am sliding down an ice slide made of..well ICE!Lloyd was ahead freezing a path towards the !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We made it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Yeah,I wasn't expecting to do this but...we're alive so.."he trailed of as we reaches the bottom/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"."How are we.." He set fire near the ice and it melted into a small puddle and he climbed down the rocky hill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come on!"he shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good.."I started but my head began to fill with evil voices and thoughts that were unlike the green ninja,finish the green ninja..it kept repeating in my head.I turned and ran,it was for the best,I did not want to hurt anyone like before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cole!"I heard my name being shouted in the distance as I went deeper into the dark trees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Lloyd's POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was all alone after Cole cruelly abandoned me.I could take care of myself however there was a storm brewing overhead and I really didn't want to get soaked.I went in the direction Cole went in.I think he went over to the maybe to the did he go towards those bushes.I will find him,i thought. It started raining and lightening struck inches from thing I can control lightening too,I muttered as I plunged deep into the swamp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongDUN DUN DUN/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongWhy did Lloyd leave?/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongWhat are the other ninja doing?/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongLloyd or Cole?/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongthanks for reading and find out in the next update./strong/em/span/p 


End file.
